Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor package.
There is a growing trend to fabricate lightweight, small-sized, high speed, multifunctional, high performance, and low-cost electronic systems. In response to such a trend, multi-chip stacked package techniques and/or system in package techniques have been proposed. In a multi-chip stacked package or a system in package, one or more functions of a plurality of semiconductor devices may be performed in a single semiconductor package. The multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may have a thickness larger than that of a single chip package, but may have a similar size to the single chip package in terms of a planar surface area or “footprint”. Thus, the multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be used in smaller (e.g., mobile) devices with high performance requirements such as, for example, mobile phones, notebook computers, memory cards, portable camcorders, and the like.